


Bittersweet

by umpahpahumpahpah



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpahpahumpahpah/pseuds/umpahpahumpahpah
Summary: Bae Irene is the new heir to THE most influential Bae Empire.Kang Seulgi is a normal barista at a normal coffee shop.Son Wendy is Irene's secretary.What could go wrong?





	1. Irene Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hey so I created an ao3 acc. I'm chips_ on aff.

The sun shines through the window of the large luxurious penthouse. It wakes up the raven who is sleeping in the king-sized bed. The raven slowly opens her eyes and rise to a sitting position on her bed. She reached out her phone that is located on the edge of her bed and checked for new messages.

[ Here’s your schedule for today:

9:00 - meeting with Kim Entertainment

1:00 - lunch

2:30 - meeting with the employees about the company’s performance

5:00 - meet up with Yongsun-ssi

After that you’re free . ]

She reads the message from her secretary and nods slowly as she gets up from her bed to take a shower. She push the button to turn on the shower and the shower let out a stream of warm water. The CEO let the water runs along her beautiful pale body and she sigh, feeling satisfied after a long night working.

After a few minutes, she gets out from the shower and walks toward her walk-in closet. She choose to wear a simple white blouse with dark purple pants and match it with dark purple blazer. The girl put on light make-up as she is already beautiful. She fixed her bangs and grabbed her Chanel handbag and put on her heels and locked her penthouse. With that she went to the parking lot and drive her way to the office.

But, who is she?

She is Irene Bae. Irene Bae, the most influential woman in South Korea. The first woman to be on top of the business chain. The first woman to invest her business around the world without anyone’s help. The woman is feared by a lot of people because of her cold face and attitude. She is the first woman who has been in business in such a young age. The first woman to have her own empire. Her business controls almost everything. From supplying to having a shopping mall under her own company. Needless to say, she is a such a powerful young woman.

Irene arrives at the big black building - which is her empire - at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Every person who pass her on her way to her personal office would bow their heads and greet her and she nods her head. When she arrives at her office, she is greeted by a certain blonde who is smiling at her.

“Good morning Irene. Looking as pretty as ever don’t you?” Her secretary said as she hands Irene a cup of coffee. Irene took it and look at her secretary.

“Good morning, Wendy. And thank you.” Wendy nods her head and returns to her desk, which is outside of Irene’s office. Irene proceeds to enter her office and she closed the door. Her office has a large window on one side that fills the entire wall. The offfice is spacious and luxurious because of the black and gold theme . She walks towards her desk and put her handbag on it. The girl throws herself on her chair and spins it. A few minutes later she stops and sigh. She turns her chair to face the desk and start working.

Irene stays like that for 30 minutes and suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She gives approval to the person and she knows right away it was her secretary, reminding her the meeting she is having with the Kim Company in a few minutes. Irene picks up her handbag and blazer and walked to her car.

“Irene! There you are.” A small brunette greets her cheerfully and signals her to sit down on the sofa in front of her.

“Hello, Taeyeon.” Irene greets her as she sat down to where Taeyeon is pointing.

Kim Taeyeon, the founder of TY Entertainment and is a successful businesswoman just like Irene. Taeyeon has been Irene’s friend ever since they are in middle school and Taeyeon is proud of what Irene has achieve on her own. At first, Taeyeon had offered to help on her business but Irene declined, saying that she wanted to be independent and thus here she is now.

“So what do you want to talk about?” The raven asked, staring at her. Taeyeon admits, Irene isn’t called cold beauty for no reason. Though with her and other people who is closed with Irene, the girl expression soften a bit but she still didn’t smile. That became something that Taeyeon is used to by now. She rarely sees Irene smiles. For what reason Irene is like that she didn’t know.

“Ah yes, I want to talk about the models i’m sending for your company’s magazine.” The girls talked about it for some times and their talk became longer until it was almost lunch time. Taeyeon had offered Irene to join her and surprisingly to her, the girl accept.

“You know, I thought you’re going to decline my offer.” Taeyeon asked while chewing her chicken parmigiana. Irene looks at the chicken with a disgusted look and shift her attention to Taeyeon.

“Still hates chicken don’t you?” Taeyeon chuckles at Irene’s behaviour.

“Don’t talk while chewing. And well, my next meeting is 2:30 so I had some time. Besides, it’s been a long time since I had lunch with you.” Irene explains as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. Taeyeon smiles at how polite the raven is ever since they first met. But suddenly, she remembers something.

“Hey, have you heard about that one coffee shop called Expresso?” Irene raised her eyebrows as she heard the coffee shop’s name. Taeyeon can’t even explain how Irene looks like right now. The face she’s making is between trying to smile and a face of confusion.

“No, but why Expresso? Did they make the coffee as fast as they can?” Taeyeon laughed at Irene’s answers and the raven frowns and roll her eyes. What’s so funny?

“Well I heard they do brew coffee fast.” Taeyeon said between her laugh. Irene was about to get up and leave her but Taeyeon grabs her and sit her back down.

“No seriously, I was just kidding. I’ve been there once and the coffee is good. Unfortunately, I couldn’t make time to go there again.Besides, the barista is pretty.” Taeyeon winks at her and Irene shakes her head. “I heard that besides the delicious coffee there, the milk tea is good too. And I know you like milk tea, Rene.” The brunette explains carefully because she’s afraid that Irene would leave her again. Irene slowly nods her head and stares at Taeyeon. Taeyeon raised her eyebrows continuously and Irene rolls her eyes, again.

“Thank you for the information Tae. I’ll think about it. Now, I need to go for my next meeting or i’ll be late.” Irene bids her goodbye and continue the rest of her day.

Irene is sitting in her car, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. She is on her way to work but thankfully she still has a lot of time before office hour start.

200 seconds.

Irene sighs, but then she remembers what Taeyeon said yesterday. She examines the road she is in, and she turns right, heading towards the coffee shop the brunette has been telling her. Yes, she knows where the coffee shop is because Taeyeon sent her the address and it turns out, the coffee shop is near her office only that it’s not on the same road Irene uses on her way to the office.

After a few minutes, she found herself standing in front of a vintage-looking coffee shop. A big sign read ‘Expresso’ and Irene almost grin at that. She enters the coffee shop and she immediately fell in love with the atmosphere. Irene never thought that she would like a coffee shop this much, considering she hates coffee.

Well maybe that’s why. The raven thought as she makes her way to the counter. While walking pass by the tables, she didn’t care about the people staring at her. She even hears some of them whispering ‘is that Irene Bae?’ ‘Dude, she’s so pretty’ or ‘damn she’s a goddess’. She finally stops in front of the counter and saw a person who is hiding their heads under the counter. Irene clears her throat and that makes the person - a girl actually - hit their head on the counter but the girl quickly rise and stands straight.

“Hello, i’m sor--” the girl stops what she’s going to say when she saw the person - a goddess - in front of her, staring at her with such cold, but concerned eyes. She could feel the girl’s eyes piercing through her heart and she stares at her for a long time.

“Excuse me, but are you okay?” Irene’s voice seems to snap the girl in front of her out of her thoughts because the girl is now rubbing her head she looks anywhere but Irene.

“Yes, yes, i’m fine. Sorry for that. Hi, i’m Seulgi, how may I help you?” Irene wanted to laugh at the girl’s behaviour but she thinks that would be rude. She eyes the girl from head to toe, from her brown hair that’s been tie into a bun, to her monolid eyes, to the sweat glistening on the girl’s skin and to her perfect body. Irene didn’t know why she finds this bear-looking girl, whose name is Seulgi, attractive. The girl just simply looks beautiful to her. And now it’s her who is mesmerized by the girl’s look.

“Um, miss?” Irene snapped out of her thoughts and stares at Seulgi’s face.

“I want milk tea.” The raven said.

Seulgi nods and grabs a cup and wrote ‘milk tea’ on it, “Anything else?”

“No thank you.” The raven said as she pulls out her purse from her handbag. Seulgi nods and went to make Irene’s milk tea. All along, the CEO watched the barista makes her tea with so much focus. Then after a minute, Seulgi came back and hand her the tea.

“That would be 3 dollar miss.”Irene takes out 5 dollar and hands it Seulgi. Seulgi was about to take out the change when Irene said,

“Keep the change, thank you.”

Seulgi doesn’t know why she is surprised to hear that but she manages to say,

“Thank you!” before Irene walks out the coffee shop. Irene turns her head to look at Seulgi, not missing the smile on the girl’s face and nods her head.

When Irene enters her car and starts to drive, she thought of coming back to the coffee shop. Unexpectedly, she finds herself smiling, thinking about the monolid girl.

Seulgi, huh? She’s interesting.


	2. Seulgi Kang

Seoul was a busy city. With all the cars running around, all the events happening in the city and all the people. Born in Gyeonggi-do, Kang Seulgi is used to living in the business of a city.

At the age of 18, Seulgi moved to Seoul to continue her studies. It was hard on her at first. Searching for a nice and cozy apartment, going anywhere by herself, making new friends by herself and living alone by herself. She struggles a lot at first, with the money she is getting from her parents, which is not that much, only enough to pay her apartment rent and university's thing. Sometimes, Seulgi had to starve herself in order to not waste money.

But eventually, at the age of 20, she realize that she could gain money by working. So she did. Her work changes as time passes by, from being a convenience store cashier to a mechanic. But until four months ago, she finally found a promising part time job and that is being a barista at a shop called 'Expresso’.

If Seulgi would say so, she isn't much of a coffee fan. She's okay with drinking them but she wouldn't say she loved drinking them. But when she happens to make coffee for other people, she cannot help but notice how her customer's expression change as soon as they drank her coffee. It's a mix of joy and (yeri (I'm just kidding)) relief to see that her customers enjoyed her coffee. So Seulgi decided to try some of the customer's top picks, and it turns out, she actually likes some of them.

Right now, Seulgi is in her apartment and she just woke up from her deep slumber. She rubs her eyes as she pours milk on to her cereal, finally scooping a whole spoon of cereal and into her mouth it goes. While eating, she tilt her head left and right to smooth out her joints. After that, she decides to take a hot shower and get ready for her work.

It has become a routine for Seulgi, wake up, go to classes, and go to work. But on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, the brunette often helps her manager on opening the coffee shop because she doesn't have any classes those days. Today, Friday, is one of those days. So here she is, standing in front of the shop's door, waiting for her manager to open the door.

After a minute, she finally saw someone through the coffee shop's big, shiny window. The person is quite handsome, if Seulgi would say so, even with a lean and skinny figure, the person could attract a lot of girls. But Seulgi sees the person only as her manager and friend.

“Oi butterfly! Good morning! Early as ever I see.” Kim Heechul greeted her with a bright smile as he open the door for her and signals her to come in. Seulgi smiles back and enters the vintage looking cafe and as soon as she did, she smells coffee everywhere.

Seulgi is used to smelling coffee and smelling like it. She often goes home and she found herself smelling her shirt before putting it in the washing machine. Now, in the early morning of Friday, she stood behind the counter, preparing anything that needs to be prepared. The brunette organises the coffee containers and place it near her according to the most famous one to the least famous. The least famous would be on the counter behind her or in the cupboard while the famous one would be somewhere near where she always makes the coffees.

After her work is done, Seulgi saw Heechul putting down the chairs that has been put on top of the table and so she decided to help. Heechul thanks her and asked her to do the left side of the cafe and when she was about to put down a chair, the doorbell rings, signaling someone has come.

At the same time, Seulgi and Heechul turns their head only to find one of her co-workers walking in. They greet her 'good morning’ and she replies and smile. The girl then proceed to help Seulgi with the chairs because Heechul is already done with his.

“Yo.” Yeri said as she places the chair on the floor.

“Yo Yeri.” Seulgi said and finally she sets down the last chair and sit on it making Yeri do the same.

“How's school?” Yeri asks, tying her blonde hair into a ponytail.

“.....You said that like we're not going to the same university.” Seulgi rolls her eyes and do her bun. The bun is her signature, Yeri said, because a lot of people recognize Seulgi by her bun.

While Seulgi is busy putting up her bun, Heechul came out from the kitchen and seems to be going out before he stops and turns around, remembering his workers. He turns his body and said,

“Hey so I have to run some errands and a few things after that, can I trust you guys on the shop?” Heechul asked even though he has already grabbed his car key and is holding the door handle, waiting for the two to give their answer and he gets out after seeing them nod their heads. On his way out, Heechul bumps into another beautiful girl and she nods her head at him. He flashes a smile before walking to his car, the girl walks into the cafe.

“Kim Chungha!!There you are!” Yeri shouts right beside Seulgi's ear and the girl had to cover it so that she didn't go deaf.

“Yes Yeri, here I am.” Chungha chuckles in amusement at the youngest one while she puts her bag behind the counter and continues,

“So Heechul-oppa is doing some errands or something?” Yeri and Seulgi nod. “Okay so you guys do whatever and I'll be in the kitchen okay?” Again both of them nod. Unconsciously, Chungha also nods her head. She proceeds to go to the kitchen and make some pastries. That includes muffins, croissants, baguettes and more.

While Chungha was busy in the kitchen, Yeri starts to mop the floor and Seulgi counts the stocks of the pastries Chungha made, cakes, and coffee. One by one from the delicious red velvet to how many box of Americano left. They went on like that for almost half an hour until Seulgi is done . Feeling satisfied with the amount, Seulgi decides to flip the sign on the door, showing the word 'open’ since Chungha is done with the pastries and Yeri is done with mopping.

Only after a good two minutes, a few customers barge in, chatting with each other. Yeri who has just got out from the kitchen to place the mop back on its place, greeted the customers with a ‘Good morning! Welcome to Expresso!’.

The customers greeted Yeri back and went to sit on a four-person table . Quickly , Yeri put on her apron while walking towards the table and she listen to the customers order.

“Seulgi! Two iced green tea latte and two iced black coffee!” Seulgi nods her head and start working. She spoons the matcha green tea powder and the sugar into a cup. Then she add the warm water and mix with a spoon until it is a smooth dark green paste. Next, she pours cold milk into the latte and it's done. She does the same thing for the next cup. After two cups of green tea latte, she proceeds to the black coffee. She takes the black coffee she already brew and pour them into a cup and also add some sugar. Lastly, she adds ice to those four drinks.

She rings the bell, signaling Yeri that the coffee is done. With the speed of light, Yeri came and pick up the tray Seulgi put the cup in and strides to the customers table. The customers thank her and she bows before going away, helping Chungha in the kitchen.

One by one customers came to their coffee shop. Some only by themselves, but some with friends, and a few business people came. The amount of people in the cafe is not too much and not to little. Even so, the cafe still sounds like normal cafe, people talking and chatting around, the sound of cutleries clinking around, Yeri and Chungha running around taking orders and Seulgi busying herself with the coffees.

After half an hour, the hectic of the cafe is down a bit and Seulgi finally had time to refill the coffee beans that is almost finished. How come she didn't notice it when she was organising things? Seulgi shrugs and ducks her head under the counter to search for the coffee bean. Slowly, Seulgi pushes all the boxes and powders to search for the right coffee bean. She was too busy searching to notice a customer came in.

When Seulgi suddenly heard someone clears their throat, she quickly decides to stands up. But unfortunately for her, she forgets that quarter of her body is inside the cupboard under the counter and so she knocks her head on the top of the cupboard. She grunts in displeasure and was about to whine about the pain, but she remembers about the customer who is waiting so she stood up and said,

“Hello I'm sorr--” Seulgi's words are stuck in her throat when she saw the person in front of her. She blinks, to see if what she's seeing is reality. Seulgi has never met a person so beautiful that Seulgi could compare her to a goddess. Hell, she's even as pretty as Aphrodite, even though Seulgi has never seen what Aphrodite looks like but she's pretty sure the girl in front of her is a goddess in disguise. Stuck in her daydream, Seulgi almost didn't realize the girl said,

“Excuse me, but are you okay?” Seulgi snaps back to reality only to hear a really beautiful voice. Gosh that voice could make her knees goes weak and she already is. Seulgi felt so embarrassed, she is now scratching her head and is looking anywhere but Aphrodite. Seulgi locked eyes with Yeri and Yeri sent her a death glare that says 'what are you doing?! Focus on your customer!’ as the blonde walks to one of the tables.

So Seulgi decides to asked the girl what she wants, but the girl is staring at her with such intensity that she almost cower in fear at how the girl looks so serious even though she is actually ordering drinks.

“Um,miss?” Seulgi said, and it seems to make the girl react, by looking straight at Seulgi's eyes - Seulgi could die at that time- and said,

“I want milk tea.” The girl said and Seulgi nods her head, the atmosphere around them finally become a bit less weirder than before.

“Anything else?” The brunette asked as she types in the code for milk tea on the cashier and the raven said 'no thank you’ as she pulls out her Prada wallet and Seulgi is again amazed by the girl's elegance.

She proceeds to pour hot water on the tea pouch and let it be for a minute before taking out the pouch and pour milk into the tea. She uses a milk frother to make the milk more fluffy and foamy and adds some sugar to it. Lastly, she adds ice to the tea before sealing the top with plastic. Seulgi has never done her drinks with such passion she give to the milk tea for the beautiful Aphrodite girl. Feeling satisfied with her work, she placed the milk tea on top of the counter, beside the tissue box and bell.

“That would be three dollar miss.” The girl handed her five dollars and Seulgi was about to give her the change when she heard,

“Keep the change, thank you.” And she look up almost immediately to see the raven already is walking towards the entrance and is pushing the door knob.

“Thank you!” Seulgi doesn't know why she is so eager to say ‘thank you’ to a person she doesn't even know their name. But the bright smile on Seulgi's face is worth it because the girl turns around and nods her head at Seulgi.

Seulgi watches as the girl walks out of the shop, heading towards her Ferrari, and enters it. Seulgi puts her elbows and her head on the counter and watches the Ferrari leaves the street, speeding up on the big road. She was about to daydream about the girl when someone smacked her in the head.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” She yells and look up to see Yeri glaring at her in that same deadly stare. She raised her eyebrows and Yeri mirrors her.

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?!” Yeri exclaims as she slaps Seulgi a lot of time, a gesture to wake her up and Seulgi slaps her back.

“What's wrong with me?” Seulgi asked as she rubs her left cheek.

“What's with you looking away and not looking at the customer in front of you?” Yeri asks as she picks up a used napkin to wipe the stain table.

She had hoped Yeri didn't asked that kind of questions because she is now fidgeting with her fingers, she knows if she tells Yeri the girl would make fun of her. But after a few minutes, Yeri still wouldn't budge from where she stands so Seulgi gives up.

“The girl is…..”

“Scary?”

“No”

“Cute?”

“No.”

“Ugly?”

“No!” Seulgi glares at Yeri and the blonde put up her hands in defense.

“She's….

Pretty.”

“.......”

Seulgi looks at Yeri to see the girl staring at the her.

“Ddeulgi, we've been knew.” The younger one said and she walks away, leaving Seulgi on her own.

Seulgi blushed, not only that Yeri knows about her little crush but also that Yeri doesn't care about it. How can she not care about a girl THAT beautiful? Seulgi thought that she couldn't understand humans.

You're beautiful, Aphrodite.


	3. Wendy Son

Living in Canada had made her a bit different from the others. She had both been praised and bullied at the same time for her different attitude just because she is a foreigner even though she is half-korean. Some of her classmates that bullied her often said that she's faking or she just wanted attention by acting nice but the truth is that is herself. Her mother once said to her when she told her about her school problems “they're just jealous because you're everything they can't never imagine they would had. You're beautiful, cute, smart, nice to others, always praised by the teachers, and because you are Son Seungwan!”

A 9 years-old Son Seungwan had laugh at her mother's remarks and nods her head. She jumps into her mother's arms and hugged her, nuzzling her head into the crook of her mother's neck. Seungwan loves her mother's rose scent. It somehow managed to calm her down whenever she's afraid after watching a horror movie or when she's about to scream at a guy who bothers her mother while at the convenience store.

After a few months of being in middle school, the girls and the boys who bullied her stopped bothering her, realizing her kindness to others, and instead, they apologized and became friends with her. When they decided to be friends with her, Seungwan was really happy, she ends up crying and laughing at the same time. Seungwan had fun. Everytime she went to school, she had fun.

Everything in her life has been fun, she became popular in high school because of her smartness and her beauty. But mostly , they like to be friends with her because she's kind. To everyone, she is almost like an angel to them. Always treating people with her kind heart and helping people no matter her friends or they only exchange smiles when walking past her. They had never seen Seungwan behaving differently or out of it. She just seems perfect to everyone. Little did they know the beautiful angel Son Seungwan is in love with someone.

After her graduation, Seungwan continues her journey in education straight away. She went to London to study business for 4 years at the age of 18. She thanked her English skills for she was able to communicate with people easily and it turns out studying alone in another country was not so bad for her. She finally get back her English feelings. Living in Korea for 10 years had made her changed her attitude and way of living.

Anyways, Seungwan was actually heartbroken at first when she had to left Korea. Who wouldn't? She had to leave her family and friends behind. Most importantly, she had to leave her love of life behind. It was painful to her when she heard the person said “Go. Take care of yourself. I'll be supporting you on whatever you’ll do.” she ends up crying at the airport after promising to her parents and others that she won't. But who can resist the tears when you're love of life said that to you?

It actually damaged her pretty bad, being away from that person. Although she would be happy and enjoying her life with others on most nights, there are nights where she spends her time crying because she miss that person. She would remember how cold that person touches are, how cute that person looks like, how warm the person's voice is when it calls her name “Seungwan!”. She was too afraid to call the person and just confess her feelings to them. There are times when she calls the person, hoping to state her true feelings but she ended up talking about something else.

“Seungwan?” The person on the other line said.

“......Hey.” Seungwan felt like she wants to hit her head on the wall besides her.

“What is it?”

“Uhm…. How are you?” Seungwan was relieved that she didn't stutter.

“...I'm fine.” And the conversation continues and Seungwan failed again to tell the person her feelings.

But it's fine. She's going back to Korea after all. She's gonna meet her love of life again after 4 years being apart.

Or that's what she thought.

When she's packing her stuff to go back to Korea, Seungwan received a call, stating that they want her to be an intern in the McKinsey & Co. company in London. She felt excited and happy but at the same time she felt sad because it would further her time of being away from her loved ones. After being an intern on a company for a year, she got a lot of chances on going into different companies, but at the age of 24, she thinks it's enough and decided to go back home, back to her family, her friends and to them. That person. When she called her mother and told her that she's going back, she heard her mother screaming a mix of happiness, excitement and proudness, not a hint of disappointment in her outburst.

“you're not mad that I'm going home?” Seungwan said, as she's holding her clothes.

“Why would I be mad?” Her mother asked her in English.

“Well yeah, because I've finally managed to earn money here and I'm , you could say, successful, and now I'm returning to Korea and I'm leaving everything behind.”

“No, I'm proud of you.” Seungwan could feel her mother's proud smile that makes her smile too.

“You managed to achieve your dreams, and you've grown up so much, I don't even know how you look like right now.” Seungwan chuckles at her mother's words.

“I missed you Seungwan-ah. Although I'm proud of you, I'm still a mom who missed her daughter and worries about her.” Seungwan felt like crying at the moment but she doesn't want to upset her mother so she bites her fingers.

“I miss you too mom.” The 24 years-old girl said and so they bid their goodbye's.

“Hey Mom, how's--” Seungwan looks at her mother and her mother raised and eyebrow at her. Seungwan is back home, and now she is trying to find a job, by searching through the internet and accompanying her mother in the living room.

“How's?” Seungwan groans, and shows her mother that person's picture.

Suddenly, her mother's eyes darkens and she fell silent . Seungwan stares at her mother, and checks her phone. She is showing the right picture right? Yes she is. So what's with her mother expression?

“Mom?” Her mother seems to snap out of her thoughts and returns her attention to her daughter.

“You're friend here has changed. A lot.” Seungwan raised an eyebrow at that . Changed?

“Changed? What do you mean?” Her mother just shrugged and said,

“You'll see for yourselves.” Seungwan puffs out air from her mouth and buries her head in the cushion. She stays like that for a few minutes, and get back to her searchings. Suddenly she came across a company that seems interesting. She clicks the link and reads the information in it.

Seungwan shows the website to her mother, her mother reads it, and nods her head. Seungwan smiles and text the company , saying she wanted to apply for the position “secretary” in the company. Luck is probably on her side, because the company replied, saying,

“Thank you for your attention. We are searching for a potential secretary for our boss. If you want to apply, you can come to our interview in 10th December 2017 at the company's building.” Seungwan reads the message and thank the gods for giving her this opportunity.

10 December 2018

“Have you ever work anywhere before?” The middle age guy wearing a black suit in front of her asked.

“Yes I have, I've worked in McKinsey & Co and........in London.” Seungwan said proudly. The guy in front of her nods his head in approval.

That seem to be a good sign. Seungwan thought.

“Well thank you for the interview Miss Son. We'll call you if we are to accept you.” The man said as he puts down the files she gave him. And look at her with a smile on his face. Seungwan like this guy, he doesn't look scary and instead he has a really good vibes coming off from him.

Seungwan stands up, gather her things and bow to the guy. The guy nods at her, the same smile still plastered on his face as she leaves the interview room. When Seungwan steps out, she let out the breath she's been holding.

Let's just hope I get this job.

Seungwan walks through the large building, amazed at how big the hallway is. The decorations, the aesthetic of the building is already making her excited. Seungwan was about to walk in the elevator but suddenly she stops on her track because,

“....Hey,”

“....Hi.”


	4. Contact

_Oh damn,_ _ oh damn, oh damn_

_I'm so perplexed_

_With just one breath_

_I'm locked in_

__

\- Close - Nick Jonas, Tove Lo  
  
  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

The beeping stopped after Seulgi crushed the clock with her fist. Slowly, she opens her eyes and sigh. She reached out for her phone beside the pillow she's sleeping on and check the time.

_Thank_ _God_.

Seulgi turns off her phone and close back her eyes, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep because it's still early for her to go to class, which starts in the afternoon, now is only 9:00. Seulgi is worried that she would overslept because last night she had worked overtime and arrives home at midnight.

Tossing and turning on the bed, Seulgi knows that she is actually wide awake, so she lifts up her head and squints her eyes at the sun shining through the curtains. She jumps out of the dark brown bed and continues her normal everyday life. Normally, Seulgi would sleep until it was an hour before the class start, then she would wake up. But today she feels like walking down the busy but beautiful street of Seoul.

  


She dressed up and put on light makeup, closed and locked the door to her apartment and walks out the apartment building. Her worn dark red Converse squeak as she make a turn around the corner of her apartment and she is met with the sight of building and cars, making the street of Seoul looking alive everyday. Seulgi is dressed in simple white button up, beige jeans, and hair that is tied into a bun. Her black sling bag that has tons of stickers with a big bear sticker on the middle is hanged on her right shoulder as she makes her way to a certain bakery.

Making more turns and a little bit more of walking, Seulgi finally arrives at the two-floor bakery. The bakery originally only had one floor, but because there are a lot of customers who comes to eat the signature cinnamon rolls, it was upgraded into a two-floor building. But then again, even Seulgi couldn't resist the tastiness of the cinnamon rolls.

So she enters the bakery with hurried steps, hoping that the cinnamon rolls isn't finished yet. And luck is on her side, because she saw that there are still plenty left. As Seulgi walks her way to the counter, she takes on the beautiful surroundings, the flower pots, the classy-looking chairs and tables, the cozy atmosphere.

When she arrived, she was greeted with a really huge grin from a certain raven, looking at her with a cheerful expression. The raven's hair cascaded on her back, past her shoulder, just above her waist. She's wearing a red apron with a white shirt and dark jeans and it simply look beautiful on her.

“Yo Seulgi! What brings you here in the middle of morning. You usually would sleep until 11 or so. Wait. Today is Monday right?” The raven chirps while drumming her fingers on the countertop.

“Hey, Joy. I don't know, I just feel like walking and taking some fresh air in the morning. I know, weird right.” She said when she saw Joy's face changed. “Anyways, yes, today is Monday and I would like two cinnamon roll and a cup of white coffee.” Seulgi continues and Joy nods.

Seulgi and Joy has been friends since the first day Seulgi came to the bakery. Apparently, the bakery is owned by Joy's father and he had other bakeries on other parts of Korea. Yeah, it's that famous.

So needless to say, Joy is rich, but the girl is kind and humble to the normal-looking Seulgi. That's why Seulgi likes to befriend Sooyoung or what she likes to be called, Joy. Seulgi agrees to the nickname because Joy truly brings people joy with her bright smile and bubbly attitude.

“Why are you working anyway?” Seulgi said when Joy finished preparing her orders.

“Just like you.” Joy replies as she flashes a smile , showing of her pearly whites teeth at Seulgi.

“Huh?” Seulgi raised her eyebrows.

“I just feel like it.” Joy chuckles at Seulgi's clueless face and how it turns to ‘are-you-kidding-me’ kind of face.

Joy laughs and after a few seconds, Seulgi joins in. After their laughing fit, Seulgi takes the brown paper bag and the cup and she bid her goodbye to Joy. Joy waves at her as she makes her way to the bakery's entrance and she waves back before stepping outside.

Making her way to her prestigious university, SM university, which required fifteen more minutes of walking from Joy's bakery, Seulgi plugs in earphone in her ear and tap on her iPod, letting it shuffle her playlist, and Dance To This by Troye Sivan starts to play.

_Young ambition_   
_Say we'll go slow but we never do_   
_Premonition_   
_See me spendin' every night with you_

Seulgi matches her walking with the song's rhythm as she sing along the lyrics.

_We can just dance to this_   
_Don't take much to start me_   
_We can just dance to this_   
_Push up on my body, yeah_

Seulgi turns around the corner of a building, then she slips into a shortcut and she goes on. Sometimes, as she's walking, she saw some familiar faces and waste no time in greeting back and they had greet back because Seulgi is a nice girl and is friendly with everyone.

Five minutes more until she's about to arrive to her university and a new song starts to play. Seulgi lost counts of how many songs had been play just because she is busy with walking and greeting people.

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_   
_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_   
_'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_

Seulgi saw someone walking in the opposite direction of her, but she couldn't make out the person's face because Seulgi actually had to wear glasses. When the person is nearing her, Seulgi realizes it's a girl.

Suddenly Seulgi felt a hard bump on her shoulder and the next thing she knew she's catching someone from falling down. When Seulgi finally gets a grip on the person's waist,_ what a small waist_, Seulgi thought, the person's hands snake around her neck and hangs onto her. Seulgi found herself staring into a beautiful brown orbs.

But then realization hit her.

And it seems to hit the girl too.

It's her.

It's the beautiful girl she met a few days ago.

Seulgi's grip on the girl's waist tightens, and Seulgi is having a panic attack at how close their faces are, she can even smell the girl's lavender scent.

_Close_, _oh_  
_Oh,_ _so_ _close_, _oh  
I_ _want_ _you_ _close_, _ooh_

Not enough with the close proximity, Seulgi felt a finger playing with the remaining hair on her neck and that gave her goosebumps. Seulgi felt her body starting to heat up because of the bold action and because she can feel the girl's breath on her neck and she's pretty sure the girl underneath her can feel the heat of her body. She stares into the girl's eyes to search for something, anything, but she couldn't find anything. Only blank brown eyes staring back at her.

Having had enough of this awkward scene, Seulgi loosens her grip on the girl's waist, and the girl seems to understands, because the girl straighten her postures and waits for Seulgi to stands back on her feet.

When they meet eyes, Seulgi tries to carve the most normal smile she could, and her smile is met with a nod from the girl.

_Well_ _that's_ _not_ _what_ _I_ _was_ _expecting_ _but_ _well_, _that_ _could_ _do_ _rather_ _than_ _completely_ _ignoring me, huh._

“I-i’m sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.” Seulgi said and cursed at herself for stuttering.

“It's okay.” Damn, Seulgi wants to hear more of the girl's voice.

They stay like that for a few minutes, when the girl breaks the silence.

“I have to go.” Seulgi wouldn't say she's not used to having people like this around her, but it's surely rare. But she's not the type to judge someone if she doesn't even know them. She just hope that this girl is not the type she would hate because unfortunately or fortunately, Seulgi has taken interest in her.

“Oh yes, sure. I'm sorry, again.” Seulgi steps aside to let the girl walk and the girl thanks her and make her way, opposite to where Seulgi is going.

Seulgi watch as the girl walks and finally disappearing around the corner.

And Seulgi wonders if she would see the girl again.

  


Because she could still feel the girl's breath on her neck.

  


And the girl's lavender scent.


	5. Contact ii

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love _

_But I wouldn't change_

_No I wouldn't change this love _

_Tryna break the chains but chains only bring me_

_down_

Heels clicking is the only thing that can be heard in the well-lit modern apartment as Seungwan made her way to the apartment’s entrance. She had forgotten a document when she was about to go out and so she made her way inside without even taking off her shoes.

After grabbing the dark brown file, Seungwan grabs the house and car keys that's hanging on the wall beside the door. Her hand halts when she saw the picture beside the key holder. She smiles at the two teenage girls wearing graduation robe, smiling and linking arms while each holding a bouquet of flowers.

_Good_ _old_ _memories__._

With that, Seungwan gets out from her apartment unit.

  
  
  


The orange Hyundai Tucson stops in front of the vintage coffee shop and a beautiful brunette steps out of the car. She strides to the shop entrance as her heels clicks against the pavement she's stepping. The secretary pushes the door and she heard the sound of a bell ringing. Seungwan smiles as she saw a blonde nineteen years old girl who flashes her a grin even while she is busy wiping the table.

“Hey Wendy, what's up!” The blonde yells after she's done wiping and she walks up to Wendy, or Seungwan. Yeri likes to call her Wendy ever since she told her that that's her English name. The waiter had always dreamt to study abroad, the only thing that's stopping her is her financial. That's why she works four hours a day at the cool vintage coffee shop so that she can achieve her dream like the woman in front of her.

“Heyyy Kaaaaty Kim,” Yeri chuckles at the remark, “I want the usual today.” Yeri nods her head and yells what Seungwan orders to the barista behind the counter.

The barista nods and swiftly grabs a cup as he finished making the iced Americano a customer orders just before. He rings the bell on top of the counter and Yeri runs to pick it up. Seungwan smiles, seeing the enthusiastic teenager runs around the cafe taking orders and living a normal teenage life. She walks towards the counter and stands there, waiting for her vanilla muffin and a cup of caramel latte.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her mind. She fishes out her phone from her handbag and tap a person's name on the screen. She puts her phone on her ear and heard the dial tone. Finally, after a few seconds, the person on the other line picks up.

_"Bae."_

“Hey it's me. Do you want coffee? Since I'm grabbing something on Expresso.” Seungwan said as she watched the barista packs her vanilla muffin. There's a long pause but before Seungwan could say anything she was cut to it.

_"Milk tea." _

Now it's her time to be silent. Milk tea? She doesn't even know that Irene drinks milk tea. Oh well what Irene wants, Irene gets.

“Excuse me, can I have one milk tea too?” Seungwan asks the barista who is done packing her orders. The barista nods his head and said,

“Yeah sure. Anything for the beautiful lady.” Seungwan smiles and mutters a thank you to the barista and he replies with a grin but then his grin grows wider and he suddenly shouts,

“Not you though Seulgi! Hahahah!” Before Seungwan could turn around she heard a loud voice behind her.

“What? Do you think you're handsome? My ass. The pigs in my hometown are more good-looking than you. Now give me my milk tea, Jackson.” The girl, or Seulgi, is now standing beside her and she smiles hearing these two’s conversations. She wonders if Seulgi is a regular here.

Jackson scowls at the girl but then he remembers “beautiful lady” is waiting for her milk tea so he quickly rushed to the other counter.

“Well I do think you're handsome, Jackson.” Seungwan said while the said guy makes the coffee and he almost dropped them because of what she said. He look at her and gives her the biggest smile he could stretch with his mouth. He turns and continue his work while humming a happy tone.

“You know, you really shouldn't praised him. He would think about it all month and practically every time he sees you.” Seulgi said as she steps closer to the counter and look at Jackson working in case he did something wrong. Seungwan chuckles and look up to see the girl's face.

“I'm Seulgi, but I'm pretty sure you already know that. You are?” Seulgi turns her head so that she's looking at the rich-looking girl and smiles, monolid eyes turning into crescent.

“Seungwan. Son Seungwan.” Seungwan look at those monolid pair of eyes and she couldn't help but think that Seulgi is pretty. Beautiful pair of eyes, perfect body shape and a genuine smile. Seulgi nods her head and turns to look at other things in the cafe.

Seungwan studies the girl beside her. Her messy bun, her red plaid shirt, black boots and what it seems like… tattoos? There are flower tattoos on her neck, starting from her right collarbone and the root follows up until a few inches under Seulgi's ear and there is it. Three pink cherry blossom blooms just below Seulgi's neck and some of their petals dropping back to her collarbone.

She stares at it until she doesn't even realized her order is done. Seulgi touches her shoulder and she flinches and look direct at Seulgi's eyes.

“You okay?”

“Y-yes, I was just thinking.” Seungwan smiles and grabs the paper bag and the two cup holder that contains her and Irene's drink. She thanks Seulgi and gives her money to Jackson. Jackson thanks her and she smiles at the both of them.

“I'll see you guys soon?”

“Of course!” The two said in unison, making Seungwan chuckles. As she made her way to the entrance, she said goodbye to Yeri. With muffin and coffee in hand, Seungwan can finally starts her day.

  
  
  


Her slender finger balls into a fist before it landed on the wooden door of her boss's office. She heard a _“come_ _in__”_ from the inside and she opens the door, peeking her head inside before stepping in. Seungwan eyes landed on Irene who is staring at a big painting on the right wall. She closed the door and makes her way towards the CEO and sits down on the chair opposite her.

Seungwan puts the paper bag she's holding on Irene's table and decides to break the silence.

“Here's your lunch. Are you almost done with your work? Do you want me to help?”

Irene shakes her head and turns her head swiftly, staring into Seungwan's eyes.

“Are you eating here?” The CEO's deep voice penetrates her brain.

“Yes. Do you not want me to?” Seungwan asks as she cracks a smile.

Again, Irene shakes her head and takes the paper bag, unroll it and takes out the content inside. Irene takes the fork and starts eating her salad.

Seungwan also did the same as she watches Irene carefully but she didn't stare. She only glances at her sometimes. Seungwan saw Irene's left hand is resting on the table and unconsciously, and slowly, her fingers intertwined with Irene's. Irene looks up at her but didn't say anything and resumes eating.

"The milk tea today, is not that good." Irene suddenly said.

"Really? Maybe it's a different barista? Today it's a guy." Irene nods her head slowly at Seungwan's words and stay silent, making the latter look up to stare at her. 

“Are you alright? You look tired?” The secretary asked slowly as she rubs Irene's fingers with her thumb.

“I'm just hungry that's all.” The corner of Irene's mouth tugs into a small smile, as a reassurance that she is okay but as Seungwan stares more and more at her it looks more obvious that Irene is tired.

“Irene, make sure you get enough rest, ok? It's not good for you to not get enough sleep. Sleep when you have time to sleep.” Seungwan said with concerned in her eyes and voice. Irene stares at her and nods her head as she resumes eating.

The two continue eating in silence, all the while their hands intertwined.


End file.
